prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolution
Absolution was a professional wrestling stable in WWE. Formation and Debut On the November 20 episode of Raw, Paige returned after more than a year away, interrupting a WWE Raw Women's Championship #1 contender fatal 4-way match and introducing Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville as her associates. The trio attacked Sasha Banks, Mickie James, and Bayley in the ring, and Alexa Bliss backstage. The next week on Raw, their official name was revealed as Absolution. The following week, Absolution was set to make their debut match against Banks, James and Bayley. After Banks made her way to the ring, Bayley and James failed to make their entrances and when Paige came out with Rose and Deville they revealed that they attacked both James and Bayley backstage with referees attending to them shown on the TitanTron. Paige then explained why she turned heel. She claims that the Women's Evolution had forgotten about her and claimed that she was the woman who erased the word "Diva" and turned it into Superstars. She also claimed that she was the matriarch of the Women's Division. Deville and Rose added that they respect Paige and that they pledged allegiance to her and together Absolution was going to turn into a whole new Women's Evolution. Paige then asked Banks to join them and pledge allegiance to her but Banks refused and attacked them until they assaulted her. On the December 4th edition of Raw, Paige defeated Sasha Banks in her first match back from returning from injury thanks to a distraction from Deville and Rose. Later on that night after a match between Asuka and Alicia Fox, Absolution came out and surrounded the ring. After allowing Asuka to leave, Paige addressed Fox as her former best friend before the trio attacked her. The following week, Paige and Mandy Rose defeated James and Bayley in tag team action. Later that night, Asuka came to the ring for her rematch against Fox but when Fox failed to make her entrance, Paige and Absolution came out and revealed that they attacked Fox backstage with a referee attending to her shown on the TitanTron (the same way they attacked James and Bayley two weeks ago). Paige then demanded that Asuka leave the ring or they would make her. Asuka refused and attacked them but Paige began to gain the upper hand until the entire Raw Women's Roster came out to make the save and exact their revenge until the trio retreated. On December 13th at Tribute to the Troops, Absolution defeated Bayley, Mickie James and Sasha Banks after Paige pinned Bayley. On the December 18 episode of Raw, Paige and her teammates wrestled their first tag match against their rivals of Bayley, James and Banks in a rematch. The match ended in a disqualification after Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose illegally double-teamed Sasha in the ring. Afterwards, Paige joined Deville and Rose in a three-on-one assault on Banks after neutralizing James and Bayley outside the ring. Nia Jax soon entered the ring to fight off Absolution, delivering a double Samoan Drop on both Rose and Deville in one move. After Paige blindsided, Nia Jax, the entire women's locker room emptied to enter the ring and engage in an all-out melee before Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon halted the action to issue the announcement of the first-ever women's Royal Rumble match held at the 2018 Royal Rumble. On the April 9th episode of Raw after WrestleMania 34, Paige left the stable after she announced her retirement as an in-ring competitor due to her neck injuries. Leaving Rose and Deville as a duo. They were later drafted to the SmackDown brand during the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up. Rose and Deville made their debuts on a WWE.COM exclusive during a backstage segment making fun of both Becky Lynch and Asuka after their loss to The IIconics. The following week, Paige who had now taken the position of General Manager of SmackDown cemented her face turn by informing Rose and Deville of their match with Lynch and Asuka next week and that Absolution was dead. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Delayed suplex onto knee combination - (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2017 debuts Category:Teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:2018 disbandments